Der Brief
by willow schweiz
Summary: *zwinker zu Faris Eirin sie weiss wie ich das meine* Severus Snape trifft.......mich!


1 Der Brief  
  
  
  
Liebe Ursula,  
  
ich schreibe dir heute diese Zeilen damit sich unser Zirkel keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen muss.  
  
Du weißt ja von meiner Reise nach England. Und dank deinen wunderbaren Angaben, kam ich überall phantastisch durch.  
  
Na ja, bis eine Woche vor meiner Heimreise. Ich bin noch ein wenig ins Hinterland gefahren, wo die Höfe abgelegen, die Menschen freundlich und die Natur noch so richtig nach Natur ausgesehen hat. Und es kam was kommen musste: Ich habe mich verfahren. Was auch sonst.  
  
Da bin ich nun im Absoluten Niemandsland herumgeirrt, da stand plötzlich dieser Mann da.  
  
Ja ich weiss was du jetzt sagen willst. Aber du kennst mich doch. Ich habe angehalten und .....erst einmal einen Schreck bekommen.  
  
Nicht nur das dieser Mann sehr gross war, nein er war auch vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet. Und, ich konnte es kaum glauben, er hatte einen langen schwarzen Umhang an.  
  
Er hatte schwarze Haare und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Es hatte einige blutige Wunden im Gesicht, und wie ich später sah, auch am übrigen Körper. Ich liess die Scheibe herunter und fragte ihn ob er einen Unfall gehabt hätte. Er schaute mich einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. „So könnte man das auch nennen, ja." Ich habe ihn dann gefragt ob ich ihn mitnehmen sollte. Worauf er mich ziemlich giftig an knurrte .:"Glauben sie, ich stehe zum Spass hier herum?"  
  
Netter Zeitgenosse. Aber der Kerl hatte etwas an sich. Also machte ich ihm die Autotüre auf und liess ihn ein.  
  
Er stieg zu mir ins Auto und machte es sich bequem. Als ich ihn so aus der Nähe sehen konnte, bemerkte ich das seine Kleider an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen waren. Und er blutete.  
  
„Soll ich sie ins Krankenhaus bringen?" Er blickte mich nur zornig an, meinte dann aber nur: „Los, fahren sie schon."  
  
Also fuhr ich weiter. Wir kamen nach einer kurzen Fahrt in einen Wald hinein und ich hielt den Wagen erst einmal an. Er schrak hoch und blinzelte mich überrascht an. „Warum halten sie?"  
  
Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung und erklärte ihm meine Regeln :"Hören sie Mr. Wer auch immer sie sein mögen. Wir kommen in einen Wald. Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt wo sie hin wollen und ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Meine Landkarte hilft mir auch nicht weiter und sie sehen aus als ob sie vor irgend etwas davon gerannt wären. Und ausserdem sind sie verletzt. Und ich steige jetzt aus und bitte den Wald um Hilfe und das er uns passieren lässt: Und wenn ihnen das nicht passt," Ich machte eine Pause und blickte ihm ohne zu blinzeln in seine schwarzen Augen, „dann können sie ja zu Fuss weitergehen, OK?"  
  
Ich öffnete die Türe und stieg aus. Ich ging langsam auf die ersten grossen Bäume zu und verneigte mich vor ihnen „Oh ihr Wächter des Waldes, die ihr hier steht seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Ich bitte euch um Hilfe, denn ich habe mich verirrt. Bitte nehmt dieses Opfer an und lasst uns passieren."  
  
Ich griff in meine Jackentasche und nahm ein paar Haselnüsse daraus. Ich ging auf die Bäume zu und legte die Nüsse auf ihre Wurzeln. Ich verneigte mich vor den Wächtern und wartete einen Moment lang.  
  
Irgendwie kam ich mir schon lächerlich vor, ich konnte mir denken was dieser Mann im Auto jetzt von mir hielt. Aber eigentlich war es mir auch egal. Ich fühlte mich gut. Und ich wusste das ich das richtige Tat. Plötzlich sah ich wie ein Eichhörnchen den Baum herunterkam und mich neugierig musterte. Ich blieb ruhig stehen und lächelte ihm zu. Wächter schicken manchmal ihre Helfer und wenn es die Nüsse nahm, würde ich durch diesen Wald fahren.  
  
Das pelzige Tierchen kletterte behende den Baumstamm hinunter, schnupperte, nahm eine Haselnuss in sein kleines Pfötchen und knabberte dann darauf herum.  
  
Ich wartete noch einen kleinen Moment ab, trat dann leise zurück, verneigte mich nochmals bei den alten Bäumen und kehrte dann zu Auto zurück.  
  
Der Mann sass immer noch darin und blickte mich, wie mir schien, mit einem lauernden Ausdruck an. Aber er sagte kein Wort.  
  
Ich setzt mich wieder hinters Steuer und fuhr los.  
  
Mann, ich sage dir, das war ein Wald. Es wurde dunkler und dunkler und bald schon musste ich das Licht einschalten. Der Weg wurde auch immer schlimmer, und schliesslich gab es einen lauten Knall, es rauchte, und ich trat erschrocken auf die Bremse.  
  
Der Kerl neben mir starrte mich nur an. Ich stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Aus der Kühlerhaube zischte und brodelte es, und es stank nach verbranntem Gummi.  
  
Na klasse, der war hin. Und jetzt? Ich lief zur anderen Tür und klopfte an die Scheibe. Er schaute mich nur mürrisch an. Ich öffnete daraufhin seine Wagentüre und sagte zu ihm: „Sorry, Meister, aber die Fahrt ist hier wohl zu Ende. Kennen sie sich hier aus? Gibt es hier einen Unterkunft wo man telefonieren kann?"  
  
„Was heisst das?" Er machte keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. „Was das heisst? Wir sind fertig hier. Ende. Spaziergang."  
  
Er schaute mich nur weiter ungläubig an.  
  
Scheisse, dachte ich. Ich liess ihn sitzen und ging zum Kofferraum, öffnete ihn und nahm meinen Rucksack heraus. Ich packte meine Wanderschuhe und warf den Deckel wieder zu. Ich setzte mich ins grüne Moos und zog mir die Wanderschuhe an. Ich stand auf und blickte nach vorn. Der Weg sah gut aus, steinig und holprig, aber gut. Ich nahm noch die Essens Reste mit, die im Wagen lagen und verstaute sie im Rucksack. Danach streifte ich ihn mir über den Rücken und blickte zu meinem Anhalter.  
  
Der hatte sich doch aus dem Auto bequemt und blickte nachdenklich in die tiefe des Waldes hinein.  
  
„Kommen sie mit?" ich wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Im Auto hatte alles ja noch vertraut ausgesehen. Aber jetzt? Mit diesem Grufti Typ mitten im Wald? Na Bravo.  
  
Stell dir vor Ursula, ich habe mir vorgestellt wie du mich strafend ansehen würdest, ja in diesem Moment hatte ich auch das Gefühl, ich hätte eine Riesen Dummheit gemacht, als ich diesen Typen mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Aber nun, was Solls.  
  
Ich schaute noch einmal zum Wagen, (klingt doch richtig dramatisch, nicht war?) und lief los. Ich schaute mich nicht um. Ich wäre auch ziemlich froh gewesen wenn der Typ umgekehrt wäre, oder sich in Luft auflösen würde.  
  
Ich merkte erst nach einer weile das der Mann mir in den Wald gefolgt war. Immer einige Schritte hinter mir, hörte ich ihn. Ich blieb stehen, und auch er hielt an. Ich blickte hoch in die Krone der Bäume. Sie bewegten sachte ihre Wipfel mit dem Wind. Ich sage dir, es war ein magischer Moment. Ich wusste das mir nichts geschehen konnte. Die Bäume waren meine Freunde, sie würden nicht zulassen das mir ein Leid geschähe. Klingt seltsam nicht war? Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand zärtlich über einen der Bäume und freute mich richtig hier zu sein.  
  
Ich lief weiter und versuchte diese „unheimliche Begegnung" hinter mir zu vergessen.  
  
  
  
Es wurde immer schwieriger auf dem Weg zu bleiben, einfach weil bald kein Weg mehr da war. Ich bemerkte auch, das mein schweigender Verfolger immer langsamer wurde, und von Zeit zu Zeit stolperte. Ich versuchte das zu ignorieren, schliesslich war er auch nicht gerade freundlich zu mir.  
  
Aber plötzlich hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch (ich weiss es hört sich dämlich an, aber es ist schwierig es anders zu beschreiben, es hört sich wirklich so dumpf an). Ich drehte mich um und sah wie der Typ am Boden lag. Verdammt noch mal. Auch das noch. Ich blickte auf den Weg vor mir. Und staunte nicht schlecht. Da wo vorher noch ein kleiner schmaler Weg gewesen war, waren nun nur noch Dornen. Ich trat näher auf das Gestrüpp zu. Ich schwöre dir, Ursula, vorher waren keine Dornen da, aber das war erst der Anfang von merkwürdigen Dingen die ich noch erleben sollte.  
  
Ich gab auf und lief langsam zu dem Mann der am Boden lag, zurück. Er bewegte sich nicht und irgendwie bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Immerhin hatte ich so einen Begleiter. So ganz alleine in einem Unbekannten Wald herumzuirren war auch nicht gerade mein Ding. Ich zog meinen Rucksack ab und trat zu ihm. Es sah so aus als ob er nicht mehr atmete. Und jetzt? Ich drehte ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, Schocklage nennt man das, glaube ich. Wenn ich nur noch wüsste wie das Notfall Dings da noch funktioniert. Ich packte meinen Rucksack und suchte meine Kanne mit Tee. Und ein Feuer wäre wohl auch nicht schlecht, denn ich merkte wie es langsam dunkel wurde.  
  
Ich zog dem Bewusslosen den Umhang ab, (war schwieriger als es aussah) und machte ihm eine provisorische Schlafstelle.  
  
Dann suchte ich Feuerholz.  
  
Ich will dich nicht mit langatmigen Erzählungen aufhalten. Der Kerl ist lange Zeit nicht aufgewacht, und ich hab mich dann an seine Verletzungen gewagt. (Na ja, die Hose hab ich ihm nicht ausgezogen, hab mich nicht getraut) Aber ich hatte nur noch Notfall Salbe dabei, und so hab ich die Wunden halt mit Notfall Salbe und meinem Reiki behandelt. Ich hab ihm Tee eingeflösst, und dann hab ich mich auch hingelegt. Bin ein paarmal wieder aufgewacht, als der Mann anfing zu schreien und um sich geschlagen hat. Ich konnte ihn beinahe nicht beruhigen, also hab ich ihn am Schluss einfach in den Arm genommen (irgendwie peinlich, nicht war?) und du wirst es nicht glauben, dann hat er sich beruhigt.  
  
So muss ich wohl auch wieder eingeschlafen sein. Als ich wieder erwachte, sass er beim Feuer und starrte mich an. Oh Mann, dieser Blick ging einem durch und durch. Ich hab mich auch ans Feuer gesetzt, hab mich aber nicht getraut etwas zu sagen. Er reichte mir mein! Brot, vielen dank auch! Und einen Apfel. Na ja, ich dankte ihm und fing an zu essen. Er schaute mir nur zu, aber dieser Blick. Angezogen war er übrigens auch wieder. Und er machte einen kräftigeren Eindruck als am Abend vorher. Ich wusste einfach noch nicht ob das ein gutes Zeichen für mich war oder nicht.  
  
Ich beschloss mir dann Sorgen zu machen, wenn er dazu Zeit war. Ich nahm noch ein kleines Stück vom Apfel und vom Brot und stand auf. Ich legte es zwischen die Wurzeln einer grossen Tanne und hielt mein kleines Ritual ab. „Heilige Demeter Mutter Erde, nimm dieses Opfer an. Ich danke dir für die Speisen die du uns schenkst, und für dein Erbarmen." Ich verneigte mich vor der Tanne und hörte einen Vogel singen. Das sind für mich immer die schönsten Momente, wenn ich Antworten der Götter bekomme. Ich trat näher an die Tanne heran und fragte sie ob ich sie umarmen dürfe. Ich spürte wie der Baum bejahte und legte meine Arme um ihn. Ich spürte sein Alter, seine Erhabenheit. Seine Magie. Es war ein wundervoller Augenblick. Ich hielt mich noch einen Moment lang fest um mich dann zu verabschieden.  
  
Als ich mich umdrehte sah mich der grosse Mann mit seinen dunklen Augen seltsam an. (ja stimmt, habe ich vorhin schon gesagt, aber dieser Mann war noch seltsamer als ich dir richtig beschreiben kann).  
  
Ich packte meinen Rucksack und atmete tief ein. „Geht es ihnen besser?"  
  
Er stand auch auf, und ich sage dir, er war gross. Ich ging ihm gerade mal bis an die Brust, (wenn er näher gestanden hätte). Er nickte nur. Toll Mr. Schweigsam. Ich lief wieder Richtung des Weges von gestern, hatte aber nicht viel Hoffnung. Aber stell dir vor, es war wieder ein Weg da! Ich konnte gar nicht glauben was ich da sah. Vielleicht war ich gestern auch nur zu müde gewesen, dachte ich mir. Aber ich wusste genau das es nicht so war. Ich stampfte davon, und mein dunkler Freund folgte mir.  
  
Ich lief lange immer in dem Weg entlang, bis wir an eine Kreuzung kamen. „Und jetzt?" die Stimme war so dicht hinter dir, ich bin fast zu Tode erschrocken. „Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, Verzeihung." Er wandte sich um und sah zurück in den Wald. Ich lief in die Mitte der Kreuzung und setzte mich hin. „Wenn sie mich lassen, versuch ich die Göttin zu fragen," sagte ich leise.  
  
„Habe ich irgend etwas gemacht das sie behindert hätte?" seine Stimme, ich sage dir Ursula, du solltest seine Stimme hören. Wie schwarzer Samt.  
  
„nein, das nicht, aber normalerweise mache ich solche Dinge nicht vor fremden Leuten."  
  
„Aber fremde Leute verarzten und ausziehen?"  
  
ich drehte mich nach ihm um. Seine grosse Gestalt stand im Schatten eines Baumes und .....  
  
er machte mich verlegen. Ich beschloss nicht zu Antworten und nahm statt dessen meinen Rucksack und begutachtete was noch darin war. Nicht mehr viel. Aber ich wollte der Göttin ein Opfer darbringen. „Wenn wir ein kleines Feuer hätten, könnte ich räuchern" dachte ich laut. Er stand auf und kam zu mir. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist" und er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte „Incendio" Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, da war plötzlich ein Feuer. Da hab ich ihn zur Abwechslung mal komisch angekuckt. Er grinste nur und meinte „es ist mir ein wenig peinlich, wenn fremde Leute zusehen." Und lief zurück zu seinem Baum. Und ich bin sicher es war ihm nicht peinlich.  
  
Ich nahm meine Kräuter heraus und suchte mir eine passende Mischung aus. Ich nahm Weihrauch und Myrrhe, Styrax hatte ich auch noch und Steppenkrautsamen. Nur Lorbeer fehlte. Nichts zu essen aber die verrücktesten Kräuter. Ja so bin ich nun mal.  
  
Es musste auch ohne Lorbeer gehen.  
  
Ich stand auf und warf behutsam die Zutaten nacheinander in das Feuer.  
  
„Höre uns, die wir dich rufen, Bei Same und Wurzel, bei Knospe und Stamm, bei Blatt, bei Blüte und Frucht, bei Leben und Liebe. Beschwöre ich dich, herabzusteigen. Hilf uns grosse Göttin Hekate"  
  
Ich ging auf die Knie und legte meinen Kopf auf den Boden. Ich nahm den Duft des Feuers war. Ich hörte die Vögel, spürte die Sonne auf meinem Rücken. Ich roch den Duft der Kräuter und schloss meine Augen.  
  
Ich sah ein schloss. Ein gewaltiges riesiges Schloss. Und ich sah viele Menschen und sie lachten mir freundlich zu. Ich sah einen Zentauren. Und er zeigte mir den Weg.  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und blinzelte. Ich atmete tief ein und richtete mich dann wieder auf. „Danke grosse Göttin für deine Anwesenheit."  
  
Ich erhob mich und drehte mich nach meinem Wander Partner um.  
  
Er hatte sich an den Baum gelehnt und seine Arme verschränkt. Als ich vor ihn hintrat löste er seine Hände und kam mir entgegen. Er blickte auf mich herunter. Sein Blick blieb auf meinen Anhänger haften, der mir vorher wohl herausgerutscht war. Er nahm das Pentagramm in seine Hände (er roch nach Rauch und Gewürzen, irgendwie, aber ganz angenehm). Dann sah er mich an und murmelte: „was bist du?" ich blickte zurück, und ich kann dir sagen, in diesen Augen kann man ertrinken.  
  
Ich musste meinen Kopf schütteln damit er wieder klar wurde. Er liess meinen Anhänger los und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Und, etwas erreicht?"  
  
Ich nickte und erzählte ihm was ich gesehen hatte. Ich habe niemals so einen erstaunten Ausdruck gesehen. Ich schwöre es. Ich blickte zum Feuer und dachte gerade daran, es zu löschen als er die Hand ausstreckte und sagte „Finite Incantatem" und das Feuer erlosch. Nun war es an mir. Ich ging vor ihn hin und sagte mit fester Stimme: „und was bist du?"  
  
Seine Augen lächelten, und meine Beine wurden weich. Peinlich, sag ich dir. Aber er gab mir keine Antwort. Er fragte mich nur „Welche Richtung?" und wir trabten wieder los.  
  
Wir sind weit gegangen und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich habe mich einfach hingesetzt und meinen Kopf in den Händen versteckt. Ich hörte die Bäume, das rascheln der kleinen Tiere, das singen der Vögel. Und ich roch wieder Rauch und Gewürze. Ich hob meinen Kopf. Er stand direkt vor mir. „Müde?"  
  
Ich konnte nur noch nicken. Der Tee war schon eine längere zeit alle und zu essen hatten wir auch nichts mehr. Er sah immer noch Top frisch aus, und nach seinem Zusammenbruch von gestern, war das mehr als unheimlich.  
  
Er setzte sich direkt vor mich hin und musterte mich. Ich blickte zurück, musste aber aufpassen das ich nicht wieder in diesen wunderbaren dunklen Augen ertrank.  
  
Er blickte kurz zu Boden und blickte mich dann wieder an.  
  
„Ich bin ein Zauberer, ich lebe und arbeite auf einer schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie heisst Hogwarts. Eigentlich ist sie mit vielen magischen Zaubersprüchen geschützt. Kein Muggel kann sie finden." „Muggel?" Seine Augen lächelten. „Nicht Magier. Menschen. Ich war auf der Flucht als du mich gefunden hast. Ich weiss nicht warum ich bei dir eingestiegen bin. Es ist einfach passiert."  
  
„Du bist ein Zauberer? Und warum erzählst du mir das alles?" ich war neugierig. „ich weiss nicht wie du hierher gefunden hast. Niemand kann den Wald um Hogwarts betreten. Kein Muggel auf der ganzen Welt. Aber man erzählt sich das einmal eine Frau kommen wird." Sein Blick schweifte ab und seine Stimme wurde leise.  
  
„Eine Frau wird kommen und sie wird mit den Bäumen sprechen. Und die Bäume werden ihr Antwort geben. Sie wird den Bäumen ihre Liebe geben und die Tiere werden es ihr danken. Sie wird Opfer bringen und den Weg finden. Sie wird Dinge sehen, die kein Muggel sehen kann. Und sie wird die Götter zurückbringen." Er verstummte und schaute mich wieder an.  
  
Seine Hand legte sich auf meine und mein Körper erzitterte.  
  
„Sie wird heilen können mit ihren Händen." sanft strich seine Hand über meine. Ich getraute mich nicht zu rühren, bis ich drauf kam das er mich damit meinte.  
  
Ich sprang auf. „Nein, du irrst dich. Ich bin nur ich, und ich verstehe nichts von all dem was du erzählt hast." er erhob sich ebenfalls und ich musste zu ihm hochsehen. „Du hast den Bäumen geredet und hast die Göttin gerufen. Sie hat dir Dinge gezeigt die du nicht wissen konntest." ich war verwirrt, ich wollte davon laufen. Aber er hielt mich fest.  
  
Seine Stimme war heiser. „Lass mich nicht alleine." Ich blickte in seine Augen. Und versank.  
  
Liebe Ursula, ich weiss es ist ein langer Brief geworden, und das tut mir leid. Aber ich musste es mir einfach von der Seele schreiben. Ich sitze nun hier in Hogwarts und blicke aus dem Fenster. Ich sehe so viele Kinder. Sie gehen in diese Schule und mein Begleiter ist auch ein Lehrer hier. Ein Zentaur hat uns gefunden und uns dann hierher gebracht. Es war genau so wie ich es gesehen hatte.  
  
Nun bin ich schon einen Monat hier, und ich kann dir sagen, ich bin glücklich. Der Direktor dieser Schule, ein sehr netter, ein wenig merkwürdiger Mann allerdings, hat mir erlaubt, an dich zu schreiben. Er weiss das ich dir das alles erzähle, aber er hat mir erklärt, das wenn du den Brief zu ende gelesen hast, alles vergessen würdest, ausser das es mir gut geht und du dir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst.  
  
Ach ja, der Mann mit dem ich hierher kam. Er heisst Severus Snape. Und stell dir vor: Wir sind ein Paar.  
  
Liebe grüsse  
  
Deine Willow 


End file.
